


Memories of Their Days

by finalheavenlockhart



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalheavenlockhart/pseuds/finalheavenlockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of Aerti drabbles, mostly of Tifa's memories and feelings towards Aerith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful time of day, she decided the most beautiful of them all. When the others were asleep and they snuck off into the night, the barmaid tugged on the hand grasped by Aerith, those bracelets jangling and making loud clutter like music in the silence of the trees. They had wandered through the woods for two days now, already having passed Gongaga and meeting the parents of a certain SOLDIER that struck a cord with both women. The dark hair of the man, yet eyes of the woman… She could remember as clear as day, that man she had met in Nibelheim. But even with the glistening emerald eyes of the flower girl there, she could not put into words what had transpired, nor make mention of the confusion she held for Cloud. They would tread through the dirt, natural smells of morning dew surrounding the grass and bushes they passed. But the two would not stop, not until they reached edgings upon the cliff, an overview of the darkened leaves playing about their trees. They were mere silhouettes to the morning sun rising behind them. 

And the colors of the clouds might have left her weeping, had the flower girl not sifted through her long beautiful curls, smile piercing and gentle all at the same time. ‘I always wanted to see the sun rise with someone.’ She had said, those voice soft, as if she might scare away the sun. And with such brilliance, would that not be just? ‘I didn’t force you, did I?’ The question was on her tongue, and it was clear from the shifting eyes that the flower girl was unsure about more than she was letting on. Tifa shook her head, no it was alright. They all were unsure in the end… The future was a difficult term to grasp. But in that moment where her thoughts might have formed, where lips parted with pause taken, nothing came once more. She wanted to have the courage, to relieve such stress of trying to figure it all out for herself.  _I knew Zack… He had visited Nibelheim. And Cloud…_

But nothing came. She shook her head, and let the beauty of the day’s beginning overtake. Maybe tomorrow, that was what she thought. That courage might come tomorrow. 


	2. In The Water, There Were Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections on Aerith's death, post-final fantasy VII.

The rippling tides came to their quiet waves as the airship died down, took its resting place nearby where the Ancient city once stood proud. What appeared to be coral reefs built the remains of a dried up population, homes and beds scattered about the paths they once followed together. And the footsteps she took were quiet, echoing upon entering the structure. She was not alone. It was in their matching ribbons that the group joined her, the decision made in a silent bar come Holy day in Edge. 

The morning sky was bright and beautiful, an except of rain clouds over the horizon that threatened to approach. But she didn’t care, couldn’t be bothered to look. For all she saw was the same sky as that day,the same footsteps she took not but a year ago. The only difference was, on that day she had ran out. How her shoes made gashes upon the sand, where fists had slammed against the side walls on her climb up, fingers now gently went over the marks. And there were no tears on that day. Rather a burning sensations about her chest thrived, caught in her throat and dried the outlines of her eyes. Because anger was so much more productive than the tears she could have wasted time giving to her. No. Timing was everything to Tifa. 

So when she faced the water and others took their time making their remarks, the nostalgia that swept over them was bittersweet. But what caught her were the shimmering slivers seeping out of the cracks that made up the roof. And they were the same ones, intertwined in loose curls as the Holy materia rolled and dove into the water. The same as her body. The same as the barmaid’s shoes when she walked in, fingers unraveling the ribbon on her arm. And the same as the tears carving out the features of her reddened cheeks. Timing was everything for Tifa, and now that war was over and hatred dead, so too were the walls she felt unnecessary in shielding her from what she wanted for so long. To cry, give grievance where due. And finally get to say what had been on her mind, those days they traveled together.

_Remember? You once told me… That one wish you had for the man you loved. And it must seem so funny to you, because it was what made me feel so close to you. But I have one wish too. After our journey is over. And we finally get time to ourselves. I’d…_

_I’d like to spend more time with you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I did on tumblr, I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
